Gentlemen prefer blondes
by aliceinwonderland05
Summary: JOC Jack kidnaps a young rich girl to use her for ransom and ends up falling for her maid
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of the characters you may recognize.  
  
Amanda Smith crept as quietly as possible back into the darkened room. She could hear the steady, shallow breathing of her mistress, Annabella Byer over the white noise of the nearby ocean. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. Miss Byer awakened from her precious beauty sleep was not something that Amanda was particularly in the mood for. Of course, Miss Byer in any state of awake ness was not something that Amanda was ever particularly in the mood for. Miss Byer's crankiness was something that Amanda usually avoided at all costs but tonight Amanda had risked getting up for a moment of fresh air. She had been restless in the heavy blanketed cot that lay at the foot of Miss Byer's bed. The sticky Caribbean night air combined with the multiple comforters had gotten her itchy and sweaty enough to finally creep out of the bed chamber, down the stairs, out the door, and onto the front porch where she had stood for quite sometime.  
It was a lovely night if one wasn't smothered by blankets. The night air was hot and humid but in a way that Amanda found most pleasant. She had been enjoying standing there looking out at the small port and vast ocean that lay just beyond it until she noticed a very odd and almost ominous looking ship just pulling into port. It was strange, it seemed as if it had almost come out of nowhere. The vessel was, of all colors, black. Amanda couldn't quite figure out why, but the ship made her very nervous, frightened really. A shiver went down her spine and she was suddenly aware that she was wearing only a thin chemise. She also noticed that the night air had at some point gotten quite chilly. Amanda decided that it was definitely time to go back to bed. After she had crept back into the room taking every precaution to stay quiet she slipped back into bed, finally grateful for the warmth of the covers.  
* The morning came all too soon for Amanda. She got out of the comfortable cot with a very audible yawn, which consequently awakened her mistress. "Honestly Amanda, must you be sooo noisy when you wake?" asked the young woman from the four post bed. Amanda rolled her blue eyes at the snoozing form but answered as sweetly as possible, "I am very sorry miss, and I will make an effort to be quieter tomorrow morning." A grunt was her only answer. Amanda dressed as quickly and quietly as possible into a plain dress that matched her eyes, and then pulled back her black tresses. Miss Byer had finally gotten up from the bed and Amanda couldn't help but glance at her mistress with a bit of jealousy. The two girls were both seventeen and pretty but Annabella was without question the prettier of the two. It was argued by many young men that Annabella Byer was the loveliest girl in all of the colonies. Annabella had high cheekbones, a tiny nose, and a perfect chin. Her large green eyes resembled emeralds set against the perfect delicacy of her face. Amanda's only truly beautiful feature was her ebony hair but men always favored Annabella's blond locks so Amanda never even tried to outshine Annabella. After all, gentlemen prefer blondes. After Amanda had finished lacing Annabella's perfect figure into an equally perfect dress the two went downstairs for breakfast. Annabella ate breakfast with her father and mother but Amanda ate in the servant's kitchen. All the other servants of the household had already eaten and vacated the kitchen so Amanda ate by herself and took the time to think. She was never sure if she liked or disliked her mistress. She could be nice and fun if she was in a good mood but she could also be an absolute bitch if she was in a bad one. Amanda didn't really have anyone else that she could consider a friend because she had to spend all her time with Annabella and her parents were still in Ireland raising their other seven children. Amanda had been working at the Byer's estate since she was twelve and had come to think of it as home and of Annabella as an almost sister/friend type companion. She knew she was lucky to have a roof over her head and food in her belly, but there were times when she wished she didn't have to work or answer to anyone. She began to daydream of what it would be like to be so rich she wouldn't have to ever work. She imagined wearing fancy dresses and owning multiple horses and spending her days leisurely. She would, of course, have a ridiculously handsome husband who doted on her and whom she loved so desperately it would make her chest hurt to even be near him. That was how she had always imagined love to be like. She had never come close to being in love but she knew that one day would be in love, and she would be able to tell because her chest would hurt. That's how her mother had described it. It would start as a feeling of tightening on the left side of her chest, right over her heart and then it would turn into a tingling almost burning sensation as if the heart was exhausted and overworked from loving so hard. . . "RING! RING! RING!" The bell that her mistress used to summon her interrupted her very pleasant daydream. Amanda came back to reality as she realized that as long as Annabella Smith was around no man would ever give her a second glance. 


	2. First meeting and a painful pole

Don't own nothing  
  
The hot sun beat down on Amanda's miserable head. It was a horrible day on the streets. It was hot and overcrowded and Amanda had forgotten her hat so if she decided to ever look up from the ground she had to squint. If this was rock bottom Amanda could find a lower place. Annabella was babbling incessantly about almost every man within eyeshot. "Oh my! Would you look at the man that's been following us? He's sooo handsome in that rugged way. You know what I mean Mandy! He seems like the type of man who would just get rough with you. I'll bet he can really make a girl scream." Amanda rolled her eyes at her mistress' behavior. Annabella often talked to Amanda about sex, her sexual experiences, her sexual fantasies . . . pretty much everything that Amanda did not want to hear about. Amanda, although not unaware of the world of sex, was not interested in participating in it. However she did cast a glance behind her shoulder at the strange man following them. The man was indeed handsome. His tanned, angular face was surrounded by a mass of black hair that was topped with a weather beaten tri-cornered hat and he was wearing what was most definitely pirate's clothing. It wouldn't have surprised Amanda if he had come from the ominous ship she had seen last night. He reminded her of the ship; sly, mysterious, and unnerving to say the least. Amanda even had to agree that this man probably was very good and very dirty in bed. She suddenly realized that the man was staring back at her and he winked one of black, kohl-lined eyes at her. She snapped her head back with a dignified, "humph," and violently collided with a lamppost. The force of impact was enough to throw her backwards onto her back and make her head hurt so bad she saw stars.  
Her vision went black for a moment and her ears were filled with a very unpleasant ringing sound which was soon replaced by Annabella's voice, "Oh, well that wasn't very graceful now was it Mandy? Honestly, who walks straight into a pole?" Annabella's voice was quickly joined by another, "Ye can't blame the lil' luv really. It's very hard for most women to keep their eyes off a' me. She's not the first lil' missy to bumble over me good looks."  
The blackness in front of Amanda's eyes cleared and was replaced by the faces of Annabella and the mysterious man who had been following them. The man helped her stand up while Annabella waived her fan frivolously at Amanda. Amanda contemplated glaring at the man evilly but then suddenly remembered her manners. She forced a smile, "Thank you very much for your assistance Mister. . .Man," she finished lamely when he didn't supply her with a name. Annabella stepped up to the man, pushing Amanda out of the way. "Do not mind Mandy, she is just a maid," she said sweetly to the stranger. He grinned at Amanda and said, "And a maid that walks into lampposts a' that!" Amanda glanced up from rubbing the fresh bump on her forehead and then away quickly attempting to hider her red face. It was one bad thing about being Irish, her usually ivory skin would turn red as a tomatoe if she experienced any emotion be it happiness, embarrassment, anxiety, or at the moment: anger.  
Amanda was angry at being made fun of by this stranger and she was also very hurt that Annabella chose her misfortune to make conversation with the unkind man. She realized suddenly that Annabella was still making fun of her with the man. "She's always doing clumsy things. Why just yesterday she broke my father's best china. I suppose it is because of her being Irish. All the women there are used to doing such manly tasks that when they are called upon to do ladylike things their hands are just to rough and thick for it." It was obvious that she was about to go on when the man did something that no man had ever, ever done. He gently pushed Annabella out of the way, silencing her, and then walked right up to Amanda. Both girls stared with their mouths open. Amanda was so dumbfounded that she didn't protest when the man put his face close to hers and cradled her face gently to inspect her bump. "Tha's a nasty one, it is. Come wi' me, I know someone who'll look a' it." Amanda opened her mouth to protest but Annabella spoke before she could, "Of course sir, that is very gracious of you. However, it would be lovely if we could know your name first." The man smiled, but didn't take his eyes away from Amanda's face, which made her very uncomfortable. "I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow and just for the sake of politeness what be your names?" Annabella giggled demurely and then stated with pride, "My name is Annabella Elizabeth Byer. This is Mandy." The captain's eyes still hadn't moved from Amanda's beet red face, which she was desperately trying to hide from his piercing gaze. He gave a smile that showed numerous gold and silver teeth that Amanda found unnervingly sexy and said, "There now that tha's outta the way, shall we be off?" He held out his arm for Annabella and the two began to walk but not before Jack whispered in her ear, "I think ye ave' lovely hands, pet."  
  
A/U: first fanfic so review and tell me what you like/dislike. Rated R for later chapters. Just so u know things are about to really pickup. 


	3. Giving permission

A/N sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy over x-mas break, but anywhoo hear ya be.  
  
Amanda did her best to keep up with Captain Sparrow and Annabella who was still hanging on his arm, giggling over his every word. Captain Sparrow's gait, although jaunty and slightly drunken, was almost too long and quick for Amanda who was trying to hide her lumpy head and still red face. However, every time she would call out for them to slow down, Captain Sparrow just seemed to quicken his pace until Amanda finally lost sight of them. She stood in the middle of the market square twirling around in a circle, hoping to find a glimpse of her lost companions. She finally spotted them. It was definitely a suspicious sight to watch. The captain, a little less then gently, pushed Annabella into an alley way and then glanced around him to make sure no one had followed before going in himself. Amanda, without thinking, walked over and in to the alley way  
  
The alley was overshadowed by many tall buildings and was therefore very dark. For some reason the air seemed a little colder in here and Amanda couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, "Annabella?" she whispered into the darkness. There was a reply but not from Annabella, "Blast girl! I thought I'd lost ye. And it is such a shame to put another bump on you're pretty lil' head." Before Amanda could say anything something hit her hard across her face and her vision went black.  
  
Amanda woke up with the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. Besides the dull throbbing, practically anything and everything made her feel like her brain was being twisted around inside her skull. The bright light hurt, moving hurt, noise hurt, the swaying floor underneath her hurt. Amanda's eyes snapped open as she realized that the floor really shouldn't be swaying. She wondered if she had maybe been drugged, but the swaying was a familiar one. She was on some sort of boat. She struggled into a sitting position to get a better look at her surroundings and realized too late that it was a very bad mistake. Not only did it hurt her head more than she'd thought possible, she also became painfully aware of the fact that she was very, very nauseous.  
  
The first thing that met her vision was Captain Sparrow strutting up to her with another man trailing behind him. Amanda's Irish temper flared and she decided that if she was going to throw up it would be all over his boots. He stopped right in front of her, looking down. Amanda was for the moment relieved because he cast a blessed shadow over her, easing some of the pain in her head. Captain Sparrow kept one hand on his sword and the other close to his face to examine his nails and Amanda was vaguely reminded of a peacock fanning its feathers.  
  
There was a moment of silence so tense that Amanda actually jumped when he began speaking, "Well, lil' missy, it would seem you've gottin' yerself into quite the predicament. Following yer mistress onto a pirate ship, eh?" Amanda blanched as she realized where she was, "Quite a show of loyalty, if I do say so meself. Not quite sure why yer loyalty lies with er' though." He gestured to the still unconscious Annabella lying next to Amanda's kneeling form, "She don't seem like she's good fer much more than a quick tumble, if you catch my meaning. And I don't think she'd be of use fer you in tha' regard. However, to each his own as I always say. . .or to each her own. Anyway, I do hope yer not expectin' to get a free ride. You'll be workin' in the kitchen during our lil' adventure. You do cook, I hope?" Amanda nodded, her nauseousness becoming more and more unbearable. "Good, this here's Gibbs. He'll take you to yer cabin downstairs. Now listen to me now and listen good," he picked her up off the ground and stood her up so her body pressed against his and his face was so close that when he spoke their lips almost brushed. Amanda would have most likely felt some sort of romantic flutter at their closeness had her stomach not been so queasy, and the warm brush of his breath against her face would have made her long for kiss, had his not so lovely breath made her dangerously close to throwing up right in his face. He continued speaking, "No man on this crew will touch ya without yer permission, so long as you behave and do as yer told, understand?" Amanda again nodded weakly but answered with a voice that she forced to be strong, "What of Annabella? Will I stay with my mistress?"  
  
The captain grinned with a gleam in his eye that could only be described as animal, "Naw, I think the lil' bird ill' stay with ol' Captain Sparrow for the first few evenings. Never could resist me a blonde, however afterwards I usually do get the appetite for a nice raven haired lass, if you catch my meaning?" Amanda shuddered, "You just told me that no man would touch me without my permission, does the same not go for Annabella?" The captain's grin turned smug, "Of course, precious. However, it'll be almost too easy to get Annabella to give permission. You might take a while longer, but you'll come round'. Ain't a woman in the world that can resist the charms of Captain Jack Sparrow!" As he said this, he spread his arms grandly as if it were the closing line of some play. As soon as he let go of her though, she collapsed to her knees and puked all over his boots.  
  
A/N I am aware that in this chapter Jack means Jackass lol. But he is a pirate and not a knight in shining armor, however just so your not confused it is a romance between jack and Amanda. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love them and they're very encouraging. It's so much better than English teachers making red marks all over my papers. (Booo English teachers) jk, some are very cool. 


	4. Two timing

Forgot disclaimer last chapter, don't sue! I own nothing except Annabella and Amanda  
  
Amanda had to admit, she was impressed with the captains reaction to her vomiting onto his boots. Instead of hitting her or screaming with fury he looked down at her with something akin to compassion. When she had stopped he picked her up again, this time at arms length and asked, "Ya done?" She shook her head no weakly, "Right then." He quickly walked her over to the side of the boat and Amanda realized that they were very far from home. All around her there was nothing but ocean for miles and miles, and she was trapped. She soon forgot her fear as another wave of nausea rolled through her body and she threw up over the railing until there was nothing in her stomach and even then she dry heaved for a few moments. She was suddenly aware that captain was actually holding her hair back for her and she felt a little bad about throwing up on his boots. When her body was done with its convulsing she wearily sank to the floor and looked up at the captain who was still standing over and she muttered, "Alright, now I think I'm done."  
  
The man called Gibbs showed her to her cabin, if you wanted to call it that. It was more of a closet with no furniture except one bed. Gibbs had told her that the captain would allow her to rest for the rest of the day but come tomorrow she would have to work. Amanda had just nodded, too weak to even answer. When she was alone in the room she stripped down to her thin chemise and immediately fell onto the cot and passed out.  
  
She was rudely awakened by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to Jack Sparrow's face hovering over hers. She instinctively jerked away and ended up conking her already aching head against the wall. She had forgotten how enclosed the space she was in was. She glared at the laughing captain and asked, "Is it morning already? It seems too dark." He stopped laughing and moved back to allow her to sit up, "Naw, it's evening. Your mistress wants ta see ya though." She stood up and gestured impatiently for him to lead the way when he didn't stand. His hungry eyes swept over her body before he said, "Not tha' I mind luv, but I don't think ye want to walk amongst the crew in naught but yer skivvies." Amanda looked down at her practically naked body and blushed crimson. In what seemed to be record breaking speed she had gotten her dress back on and was attempting to lace up the back when she felt the captain standing behind her. Now that her body was back to normal it was impossible for Amanda to ignore the flutter in her stomach as he began to lace up the back of her dress.  
  
She began shaking when he stopped lacing and moved his hands to her shoulders and began to massage. She hadn't realized how tight her muscles were there, and she couldn't help but moan as he worked out the knots. She closed her eyes and gave in to how good it felt. It was so pleasurable that she didn't really notice when he started kissing her neck. Her eyes snapped open and the moment was ruined however, when his hands slipped from her shoulders to massage her breasts. She spun around in his arms to look him straight in his smirking face. She opened her mouth to shout at him but never got to because just as she inhaled his mouth covered hers. She was so shocked that she didn't move for quite some time. It was not at all because enjoyed it, she told herself. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began licking the insides of her mouth. Amanda had never been kissed like this before, meaning she had never been kissed by anyone but her family. She had never imagined it would be this rough, this passionate. She had always thought it would be soft, sweet not some pirate wildly licking at the inside of her mouth as if he were trying to taste her. However, if this was how kissing always was she certainly wouldn't mind.  
  
She decided it was time to stop when he, once again, began squeezing her breasts. She pulled her mouth from his with quite a bit of effort, he didn't seem to want to let her go, "We should stop," she whispered. He lifted her up and braced her between himself and the wall, their hips aligned and whispered, "I disagree." He kissed her again roughly, silencing any protests and then moved his mouth to her chest nipping and kissing at the small amount of cleavage that showed above her dress. He grabbed her ass, holding her to him as tightly as possible and began grinding his hips against hers. She gasped as she felt his hardness pressing painfully against her. She was shocked at how good it felt and she readjusted herself so he was thrusting against exactly the right spot. He growled and bucked against her so hard her lower back hit the wall with a loud bang.  
  
Something inside her clicked when the loud bang echoed through the small cabin. Amanda made up her mind that this was definitely not how she wanted to lose her virginity and she definitely didn't want to lose it to him, someone who would be rough and uncaring. She was suddenly humiliated and ashamed that she had let it go this far. She was worth far more than this, she deserved to be loved and handled as though she were something precious and fragile, not like a piece of meat. "Stop!" She tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. He looked at her with eyes almost black with passion, "Say it like you mean it luv, and I'll consider yer request." She grabbed his face between her hands and pushed it away from her chest and looking him straight in the eye said, "You told me that no man would touch me unless I gave my permission. You do not have my permission, nor will you ever. I am not some whore you can use and then throw aside, now let me go." He grinned at her, still not letting her go, "Of course yer not a whore luv, I wasn't plannin' on paying ye." Her eyes widened and she could feel her face go red with fury. She was about to slap him when he stepped back and let her slide to the floor. She regained her composure as best she could, "Now, you said that my mistress wanted to see me. If you wouldn't mind I would like to be taken to her." He didn't even bother to move his eyes from her chest, " As milady wishes it." He gestured for her to walk in front of him.  
  
As she walked up the stairs she could practically feel his eyes boring into her backside. When they reached the deck he told her the way to his cabin adding cheekily at the end, "And don't be a stranger. Feel free to drop by any time and maybe we can continue where we left off." She shook her head irritably and turned to walk away. Before she could though he gave her backside a playful swat, mainly just to see what fun reaction he would get out of her. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of seeing her angry she just kept walking, ignoring the leering laughter of the crew. Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
When Amanda knocked on the cabin door she heard a muffled yet sing- songy, "Come in!" She stepped into the large, spacious cabin and couldn't believe the sight that met her eyes. Annabella lounged on the captain's grand, four post bed completely naked except for the sheet that covered her. Her hair was mussed, her lips were slightly swollen, and Amanda could see multiple hickies across her neck, shoulders, and chest. Amanda didn't want to think about where others could be forming. All in all, it was obvious that Annabella had given the captain what Amanda had not, and from the looks of things was very, very satisfied. Sighing, Annabella rolled onto her stomach looking very much like an elegant cat that had just taken the best nap of its life. She giggled girlishly and said, "That Jack Sparrow is the most amazing man to ever grace this planet. I knew he would be the best I'd ever had." All Amanda could was stare dumbfounded.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Bad jack sparrow lol. Whew! Things got a little racy there. Don't worry people, jack will never develop feeling for annabella, only Amanda. And he'll probly get a little nicer. 


	5. Realizations

I don't own anything . . . unfortunately. No seriously guys, help me out. I've been surviving on Safeway Select refried beans for the past year and a half. Jk.  
  
The next few days were a flurry of ridiculousness for Amanda. Captain Sparrow, although a complete scoundrel, had enough propriety to not make Annabella work. However, Amanda spent hours in the kitchen from sunrise to sundown. Afterwards she would have to go spend time with her mistress who had been, much to her dismay, kicked out of Captain Sparrow's cabin and into her own closet. Annabella was so heartbroken over the rejection that Amanda almost felt sorry for her . . .almost. Any free time that Amanda had was spent trying to shoo away the captain and his unwanted advances. It seemed to have become his hobby to seduce her, and Amanda's self-control was wearing thin. Her mind and heart desperately wanted him to leave her alone but her body begged for his nearness.  
  
It was around eight o'clock on a Thursday evening and Amanda was happier then she'd been in a long time. She was done with all her work, Annabella had wanted to be alone, and it seemed that the captain was busy with something of relative importance so Amanda had a few hours of blissful solitude. She was leaning against the railing humming quietly to herself, watching the water. She was actually about to start singing when she felt a very annoying presence behind her, so much for blissful solitude. She rolled her eyes heavenward and waited for the rude and sexual comment . . .but it never came. He just walked up to the railing and leaned on it in the same fashion she was. Just as she was beginning to enjoy his silent company he decided it was time to speak, "Ya know luv, this is my favorite time to be on a ship. The water is the most beautiful color. It's like a midnight blue, almost navy. Ya know, yer eyes are tha' color, and yer hair's like the sky enveloping it. Or no! even be'er! Yer hair's the midnight sky and yer eyes are two twinkling stars in the middle of it." He grinned at her seeming very proud of his "poetic" compliments. Amanda stared at him scrutinously for a moment before asking, "Captain, have you been drinking?"  
  
His grin fell as though her words hurt and opened his mouth to say something but Amanda cut him off, "Listen, I know you think trying to seduce me is a very fun game. I, however, am not having fun. Your constant jabbering and miserable failures of compliments are driving me insane. INSANE!!!! I can't take it another day, captain. Look! I have bags under my eyes and what's worse, I have a vein! Certain words trigger it!" She pointed to a particularly large vein protruding from her usually smooth forehead. Jack grimaced slightly at its size and Amanda continued, "You can't honestly expect me to be so stupid as to give away my virginity to someone who I know for a fact makes a habit of using innocent girls and tossing them to the side when he's had his fun. You are a self-centered, horrible man who makes a living by lying and hurting other people. You are simply incapable of feeling anything except greed, lust, and the desire to hurt other people. I do not want to be with someone who is unable to give or feel love and happiness and I certainly do not want to be like you so please, for the last time, leave me alone!"  
  
She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, bringing her so close that their bodies and noses touched. He was looking at her with such fury she wanted to hide in fear. He opened his mouth, but instead of yelling as Amanda had expected he whispered with such intensity that it shook her to her core, "I have loved more deeply and passionately than a simpleton like you could ever hope to understand. I have looked into the face of death and stood before the gates of Hell and seen things that, had you looked upon them, would have killed you with fright. I will not take insults from the likes of you, you who hide behind your morals and the belief that you're a good person because you're so afraid of getting hurt and actually living life that you hide in your shell because you believe it will save you. It won't Amanda, it will crack around you and you will not be able to deal with reality when you're faced with it. My wild and sinful ways may get me killed before you, but we'll both die eventually and at least I'll be able to say that I lived, I felt, I experienced, I reached out and grabbed life and milked it for all it was worth. You, all you'll be able to say is that you went along for the ride. It's a good thing you don't want to be like me, you're too much of a coward to handle it."  
  
They stood staring at each other for a long time. Amanda was letting everything he said sink in and Jack was trying to gauge her reaction. She was the one who broke the stillness by putting one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head drawing him to her as she raised up on her tiptoes until their faces were so close that when she spoke their lips brushed, "I may not have experienced much, but I'm glad I'm experiencing you." She then closed the gap between them and switched the pressure on their mouths so that the touch was a kiss. Her kiss. A soft, gentle kiss, their lips barely touching and he let her control it. When she pulled back he looked a little astonished but very happy. She smiled and pecked him gently on his chin and then walked back to her cabin. She sat down and put a hand over her heart . . . her chest was beginning to hurt.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood stock still for at least five minutes, thinking over the recent events. She had kissed him. She had kissed him, not the other way around. Well, he thought, first times for everything. He grinned to himself, imagining what it would be like if her first time was with him. He knew he had scared her that first night with how aggresive he was but that was because he hadn't know she was a virgin. He could be very gentle if it was the right person. And she, he thought, just might be the right person. He laughed softly to himself thinking over the irony of the situation, he had just stated what an amazing person he was, and how he was so much better then her and yet he was completely taken with her. Maybe even . . .in love? Jack Sparrow shook his head, he wasn't one to fall in love with just anybody, but Amanda Smith wasn't just anybody. He realized that if he did love her, he had to get her feeling the same way soon. He had decided to send a letter in three months to Annabella's parents asking for her ransom and a time to meet for negotiations. Afterwards, they would sail for six more months and ask for just a bit more money. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And more desperate, he thought to himself. All in all it left only nine months to convince his bonny lass to stay with him for love's sake. He knew it would take at least that much time to convince a logical girl like Amanda. He decided that the sooner he got her in bed, the better. Nothing made a woman more attached then sex, especially if you were their first. With his mission set in his mind, and he felt it was a noble one, he waltzed down to her cabin, took a deep breath, and for true love's sake knocked on the door.  
  
A/N: ooooo cliff hanger! Sorry guys, sexuality in next chapter just to be warned. Also, I know to a lot of you sparrow seems like a jerk for trying to get her in bed but part of my character development of him is he does the wrong things for the right reasons. Get it? he really does care for Amanda and is trying to seduce her because he wants her with him, not because hes a horny lecher lol. Just didn't know if I made it clear enough. Please keep reviewing! 


	6. No, you just think you do

Don't own any of the POTC  
  
Amanda had just stripped down to her chemise to get ready for bed. She hummed quietly to herself as she undid her hair from its bun on the top of her head. She began idly running her fingers through it and for the first time in weeks began to zone out. Her thoughts drifted to Annabella. She hadn't come out of her cabin all day and night and Amanda knew that that was a very bad sign. She had either found some stash of alcohol and drank herself into a stupor or she had planned something for Jack and was trying to work up the nerve to do it. Amanda guessed on the latter, or at least hoped for it. Her thoughts were beginning to drift into her usual fantasy of the fancy house, carefree life, and doting husband whose face looked suspiciously similar to that of Jack Sparrow's when a loud rapping at her door made her jump. So the princess has left her tower she thought well humoredly. She opened the door expecting to see a tearful Annabella, but what she got was a lustful looking Jack.  
  
They looked at each other for a good two minutes, neither wanting to be the first to speak, when Amanda asked, "Can I help you?" He grinned, "Yeah, yeah you can help me luv', ye see I've got this itch that needs scratchin' and since lil' miss priss is still angry at my rejection I thought ye might be interested in accomidatin' me, if ye catch me drift." Amanda paled slightly, he couldn't be serious. This couldn't be the same man she'd been talking to earlier this evening. Jack Sparrow had had another of his maniac mood changes. Well, if he wanted to play games, she was happy to play along. "I'd be most interested in 'accomidatin' ye,'" She mocked and then promptly slammed the door in his face, bruising his nose. Or at least, that's how it should have happened.  
  
As it was, he blocked the closing door with his forearm and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and began his advance on her. She backed away from him and he matched her steps, reminding her of a predatory animal. For every step she took back, he took one forward. "I knew ye were in a gen'rous mood tonight," he threw at her with a playful grin crossing his features. After a moment Amanda finally found her voice, "I'm sorry to disappoint but I happen to be in a fairly greedy mood tonight . . . so if you'd be so kind as to go to your own cabin." He grinned ferally and closed the distance between them. Oh me, thought Amanda as she was pushed up against the wall, this position again. Her senses were overwhelmed with Captain Jack Sparrow as he pressed himself against her and when he spoke his warm breath caressed her face and neck, "I know you want this as much as I do luv," his voice was deeper than usual, "so you might as well have some fun of yer own, cuz tonight I ain't takin' no as an answer." She could only stare at him. He began kissing her all over her face, sweet little tickling kisses that, much to her own disgust, made her giggle. He began kissing her mouth then, but they were nothing like his previous kisses, they were more similar to the one she had given him. She tentatively moved her hands from his forearms up to his chest, running unsure fingertips over his bare skin. He let out a noise that could best be described as a groan and pressed himself, if it was possible, even closer. He pressed his rock hardness against her stomach. The kisses were growing hotter and faster. His tongue slid into her mouth and then retracted and she shyly put her own tongue into his mouth. He seemed pleased with her reaction as he sucked gently on her tongue and brought one hand up to massage her breast through the thin chemise.  
  
When she whimpered with pleasure in response he knew he was home clear, now he could do what he really wanted to the lovely little raven in his arms. He managed to get her lying on the bed without breaking their kiss, and he lay on top of her with his hips cradled between her thighs. He lowered his head to her collarbone and licked along the taut skin, drawing a moan from her lips. He reached down and pulled the hem of her chemise up over her knees and up further still until his hand had access to her deepest parts. Not wanting to scare her, he rubbed the outer part of her thighs first. Gently tickling around until came to her inner thigh, she whimpered at his hesitation needing more. He finally slid a finger into her tight warmth, teasing a little and trying to coax out more of her juices. She wasn't wet enough yet, and the last thing Jack wanted to do was hurt her because he was so careless he didn't get her as aroused as she needed to be. He used both hands to rid her of the chemise as his mouth went back to hers, his tongue sliding once again into her warm mouth. He broke the kiss to take off his own clothing, which didn't take very long at all. When he looked back to her he almost laughed.  
  
She was staring at his manhood with the back of one hand pressed gently her mouth. "See something ye like, luv?" he whispered. She met his eyes and remembering that she was stark naked, covered her breasts with her arms in maidenly shyness, "I didn't think they were that big," she whispered back. Jack smiled at her compliment and giving her a quick kiss said, "This may seem . . . odd to you, but trust me, you'll like it." Amanda smiled and kissed him, showing her compliance. He kissed his way down her body until his face was in between her thighs.  
  
Amanda didn't really know what to expect at that point, he wasn't going to do something with his mouth was he? She yelped as he did. "Jack! What are you doing?" she whispered terrified as he began to lick at her opening. He stopped and looked up at her propped up on her elbows, "Basket weaving. What the bloody ell' does it look like I'm doing?! Now lay back and let me pleasure ye good and proper cuz I'm not leavin' this room till' ye scream my name so everyone on this ship 'ears it." She did what she was told, thoroughly uncomfortable until he began licking at a spot that she hadn't known existed. New feelings fired through her veins and her muscles began working with their own will. Her eyes screwed shut and her hands clenched into fists. She spread her legs as far as they would go and her heals dug into the mattress. Her thigh and butt muscles flexed and her back arched as her stomach muscles contracted. Even her vocal chords betrayed her, "Oh . . . Jack . . . Jack!" she cried out as she felt something in her core build. To her utter horror he stopped and looked at her, "Blast damn woman! What is it now!" She met his eyes, "Why the hell did you stop?!" Realization lit his eyes, "Ohhhhhhhh! Sorry luv. We'll get it back."  
  
With that he continued his ministrations, only harder then before and slid a finger into her. She flung her head back again and to her relief felt the sensation building once more. She couldn't help but wriggle her hips a little as the tension grew and grew. He pressed an arm over her hips to keep her from moving and she whimpered. She couldn't help the words and noises that escaped her mouth as she finally climaxed against his tongue. When the blackness covering her vision finally cleared and the waves of orgasm finally rolled through her body she became very worried that everyone on the boat had heard her scream, including Annabella.  
  
Jack wriggled back up the length of her body and settled himself back into his previous position. He kissed her mouth again and rubbed the tip of his manhood against her entrance. When she bucked against him he decided that he couldn't take it any longer and pushed himself into her velvety tunnel. Much to his surprise there was no barrier to break through and she was so relaxed and wet that he sheathed himself inside her without any resistance. "Oh my GOD! That feels sooo good," Amanda ground out as she grabbed his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside of her. He put one hand on one of her breasts and the other right by her head so he could lift himself up. He began pumping with long, steady thrusts, pulling himself out almost completely and then resheathing himself in her. As came close to climaxing though he decided he would do something fun.  
  
He pulled out and then repositioned them so that he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. He then reached over the side of the bed and picked his hat up from off the floor placing it on top of her head. It was a little too big for her head so it covered her eyes, exactly the effect he was going for. He gripped her firmly by her slim hips with both hands, holding her slightly aloft from him and then penetrated her once more. His thrusts grew erratic, very hard, and very fast. With each stroke he thrust his hips up and at the same time slammed her hips down against him. He got going so hard and fast that she had to keep one hand atop her head to keep the hat on. He would have been worried about hurting her had she not been letting out constant cries and moans for him to go harder. He noted with satisfaction that the hand that wasn't holding the hat was rubbing at her own clitoris. Jack enjoyed having a woman that wasn't afraid to please herself. Their eyes met, but instead of breaking the gaze as he would have with any other woman, he let her see his pleasure and he let himself groan and give a gutteral cry as he came.  
  
After a couple minutes of panting he broke the silence with, "How'd ye like being captain?" She couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was the first time that she had truly laughed in what seemed like ages. And it seemed that once she started she couldn't stop. She laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks and she was even more out of breath then before. When she finally finished she lifted off of him and rolled onto her back, taking the tri-cornered hat off of her head. "I liked it very much, thank you," she said as she handed it to him, "but I think I will hand the duties back. You're a much better captain then I'll ever be." He gave her a genuine smile as he turned back from setting the hat down. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow never thought he'd seen a more beautiful sight then what lay before him. Her lovely dark cloud of hair surrounded her face and breasts and finally finished its swirling at her belly button. She lay with one arm above her head and the other resting on her flat yet soft belly. Her entrancing midnight, blue eyes looked up at him with such openness and he couldn't help but think what looked like wisdom. He had the strange feeling that this girl knew him inside and out and he could no longer hide from her behind his façade of drunkenness. Her ivory skin let off a soft glow in the moonlight streaming in from her small window. (Think Arwen in Lord of the Rings look)  
  
Sighing in what seemed like resignation, he lay down next to her, burying his face in her soft hair. One of his arms went above their heads and he tangled his hand in hers and the other arm went across her ribs, stroking her silky arm and snuggling her closer to him. "Mind if I stay with ye tonight, luv?" He asked into her hair. She gave an affirmative noise, too sleepy to form coherent words. "Ye know," he said matter of factly, turning her face gently towards his so their eyes met, "When I call ye 'luv' I mean it." She smiled, "You think you're in love with me, Captain?" He smiled back, "I know I'm in luv wi' ye, sailor." She flipped onto her side, facing away from him, "No, captain. You just think you are."  
  
A/N: ooooooooooooo shut down!!! I know he fell in love fast, but it is a romance, and there is more to the plot that I have to move on with that only works if he's in love w/ her so yeah . . . sorry. I love all my reviewers and your support, especially SkystheLimit. Me like . . . me like as well lol. Along w/ this being my first fanfic that was my first attempt at a lemony scene so I am sorry if it sucked. 


	7. Chappie 7

He doesn't love me, Amanda thought to herself. She was pacing around her cabin while simultaneously lacing up the back of her chemise. Amanda didn't think that it was possible for a person to fall in love that fast, in fact it was impossible. She knew he had to have some alterior motive, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He had already gotten what he wanted. After she had so cruelly dismissed his confession he had gotten out of bed, redressed, and left the cabin. He probably went back to his own. Amanda sat down and for the first time in years, began to bawl.  
  
Jack Sparrow stormed into his own cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. He had never been so furious in his life. The little wench! He thought to himself. He couldn't' believe that he had been dismissed, no one dismissed Captain Jack Sparrow. He was suddenly aware of the fact that it hurt to be rejected, hurt so bad that it manifested itself physically and produced an ache in his chest. One thing about Jack Sparrow, if someone hurt him, no matter who that person was or how unintentional the pain was, Jack Sparrow always got revenge. He was brilliant at hurting people the way they had hurt him. Purely brilliant. He grinned to himself as he remembered Annabella in the room below, in the room nearby Amanda's.  
  
Amanda was still crying an hour later. She couldn't believe how cruel she had been to Jack. He had confessed loving her and what had she done? She threw it back in his face, that's what she did. She knew it had been horrible of her and it wasn't long before the ache in her chest was too much for her. She knew that the sex had been the last push for her. She was in love with him as well. She stood up to go to the door so she could run to his cabin, hop into bed with him, give him the most heart-felt apology he'd ever encountered, and then confess her own love for him. However, she was stopped by a rucous noise from across the hall in Annabella's room. She listened quietly for a moment and couldn't bring herself to believe it. Annabella was definitely having sex with someone, but Amanda could have sworn she heard the cries and moans of Jack. Amanda couldn't stand not knowing. She walked out of the room and across the hall and without so much as a knock opened the door.  
  
Amanda had never felt so betrayed in all of her life. Jack Sparrow, the man who had told her he loved her was caught up in a very naked embrace with Annabella. With a poignant pain in her heart she realized that they were in the same position Amanda and Jack had been in earlier, with the same hat perched jauntily on Annabella's blonde head. Amanda felt like she was about to cry but when she saw the smirk on Jack Sparrow's face she forced the tears down. "You know, Sparrow," she said loudly and clearly. His smile faded at the glow of strength that seemed to radiate from her and he was suddenly and painfully aware of the fact that he may just have lost her for good and he had never felt so heartbroken or desperate in his life. He opened his mouth to speak but she continued, "I actually believed that you indeed did love me. I was on my way over to your cabin to apologize and tell you that I . . . returned your feelings. I'm glad you've corrected me of my mistake." With that she turned and walked back to her own cabin, locking it soundly behind her.  
  
Jack couldn't believe his bad luck. "Well, that what you get for being the way you are," an annoying voice in the back of his head that hadn't piped up for some years whispered, "She's right about you. The only thing you're capable of his hurt and suffering and you've got no one to blame but yourself." He felt dangerously close to tears but would never let them fall, he hadn't cried since he was six. He suddenly remembered that Annabella was still on top of him and that he was still inside of her as she asked, "What the Hell is she talking about?"  
  
A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. I had severe writer's block on top of finals so yeah you know. . . anyway things will get moving because I've finally decided on a plot. A/N2: Listen guys, we all have issues that we have to deal with. . . You miss the jungle, admit it! I can help you but first you got click that little button to yer left and submit a review. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? 


	8. enter new guy

Lalalalalala! Y'all gotta see The Nightmare Before Christmas . . . it's the best fucking movie in the world! Whew! Random. Thanx to my reviewers! You guys are sooo nice and encouraging, I wouldn't have even kept up past chapter three if not for you. Even though I love my nice reviews it would be kinda fun to get a flame, ya know, for kicks. I don't know maybe I'm just stupid . . . Skysthelimit, why did I not receive a review from you for my last chapter? I was heartbroken! Alright moving on . . .  
  
"Will ye do me a favor, love?" Amanda turned towards the voice. She looked at Jack who was standing in his usual place at the helm. He looked so casual and so okay with everything that Amanda was inclined to either spit in his face and stomp away or say the most hurtful and cruel thing that she could think of. She took her time replying and looked at him inquisitively for a moment trying to think of the meanest thing that she could think of. Instead she saw her father's face and heard his voice in her head saying, "Every person will face pain and betrayal and it's during those times that you decide the kind of person you want to be. When you face betrayal Amanda, you can decide whether you want to be a mean person who takes pleasure in other's pains or you can be the kind of person who delights in kindness."  
  
Amanda realized that she didn't want to be at the level of Jack and Annabella. She decided that right then and there she wanted to be the best person she could be and no one would get her to compromise that, even someone who hurt her as much as Jack had. She turned to him and said without a trace of animosity, "Of course, captain."  
  
Amanda could see the physical reaction of surprise in his body. He sort of stiffened and his head whipped up to look at her. That's right, she thought, I'm not like you. I don't need to hurt other people to dull my own pain. He opened his mouth to speak when a shout interrupted him, "Captain! The Silver Linings coming upon us." Jack's face lit into a grin and he began to shout orders for the crew to drop the anchor and so on and so forth. Jack came up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Go make yerself and yer mistress pretty, pet. A good friend a' mine will be joining us for dinner."  
  
Amanda nodded submissively and then yanked her elbow from his grip and walked below deck without ever meeting his piercing gaze. She wasn't in the mood for an argument with him, especially over something so trivial.  
  
Amanda knocked tentavely on Annabella's door and came in after she heard a quiet, "Enter!" Amanda ignored Annabella's haughty look that was cast in her direction. Amanda knew that Annabella considered herself the victor in whatever invisible war they had been having, but she didn't really care anymore. "The captain would like you to join him and a guest of his for dinner so I have been sent down here to help you get dressed." Annabella tilted her nose up in the air a little more, if it was possible and asked, "And did you receive an invitation, Mandy?" Amanda just shook her head no.  
  
An hour and a half later Annabella was sitting at dinner with Jack and the captain of The Silver Lining and Amanda was almost done cooking dinner for them. She hadn't even seen the other captain and wasn't exactly looking forward to being introduced to him, which she was sure Jack would do. She was sweaty and disheveled whereas Annabella was at her most beautiful.  
  
Amanda brought out the food with a few of the other crew members. Everything seemed to be going well and it didn't look like Jack was going to embarrass her, although he did throw her a glare that said, "I'll be speaking with you later." She was almost home free when a gentle yet firm hand grabbed her wrist and an equally gentle voice with an Irish lilt asked, "And who might you be me, my dear?" Amanda turned and met the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were set in an equally beautiful, pale face. Amanda couldn't speak for a moment as she studied the well chisled features and mass of ebony hair until she noticed one perfect eyebrow arch in questioning. Her face turned a bright red as she muttered, "Nobody." The beautiful stranger laughed and replied, "That will not work on me my dear for I am no Cyclops." (A/N: ya know the odyssey, if u don't and it matters that much send a review to me w/ yr email and I'll tell ya the story)  
  
Amanda still couldn't respond clearly with the stranger's eyes staring so intently at her. Luckily Jack saved her, "This is Annabella's maid, Amanda Smith. She is apparently unable to speak at the moment but she's usually quite a chatterbox. She's Irish too, ye know." The stranger smiled at her and said, "Well Amanda, my name is Captain Michael McCarthy and I am at your service." Amanda's face was so red it hurt. She muttered an incoherent thank you and was about to escape when Jack yelled after her, "I expect to see you in my cabin tonight with an explanation as to why you disobeyed my orders." Amanda groaned inwardly as she skulked out of the room.  
  
More reviews! More reviews! Now biatch! Lol jk. 


	9. attempt at reconciliation

A/N: Review or I will send you down a wormhole. But not just any wormhole. You see, at the end of this particular wormhole is . . . A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!!!!!! Your fear is overwhelming, no?  
  
After Amanda went down to her cabin and washed her sweaty face she tromped back up to the captain's cabin. She let herself in without even knocking. She was surprised to see Jack already seated behind his desk. He looked up as he heard her come in. Amanda began to get nervous when Jack didn't smile or make any movement but she held her chin up and looked back at him square in the eye. They stayed in that position for quite a while with Amanda balling her hand's into fists to keep them from trembling and Jack smoothly running his fingertips back and forth across the desk. He finally broke the silence with, "Why were you not eating with us this evening when I specifically told you to join me?" She knew the look in his eyes, she had seen it many times in Annabella's. It was the look of a person who felt their authority was being challenged. Amanda wasn't in the mood for a dominance battle so she answered mildly, "I didn't want to start a fight with Annabella and it was obvious she did not want me present."  
  
He began to laugh, a deep and rich noise that barreled from his lean stomach. She flushed a little and tried to be heard above his laughing, "I'm telling the truth!" He wiped a tear that had formed in his eye from his laughing out of the way and said, "I believe you me dear. I'm just amused is all."  
  
"What do you mean," Amanda asked, confused. He smiled at her for a moment before answering, "I just don't understand why you suck up to that snotty bitch. I don't know whose convinced you that you aren't as pretty as her, but I can tell you that you're much more attractive then that lil' wench is. And more importantly, you're much stronger then her." Throughout his speech he had gotten up from his seat and walked closer to her, leaning back against his desk. Amanda remained complacent and for the first time in her life, kept her face its normal color. She took a deep breath before responding, "The reason I cater to her is because I am her maid and most men do consider her more attractive then me. And besides, I'm stronger then her in a different way. I don't treat other people like puppets in my personal puppet show." She directed this last comment at her.  
  
He just smiled slyly at her as he gently took her hand. She tried to yank it out of his grasp but he held it firm and began to draw her in closer to him as he said, "I know yer still mad at me luv, for the other night and all. Ye have to understand that that's the way I am and I only did it cuz I was hurt. Ye know me well enough to know that I'd rather be in bed with you any day." She was pressed up against him now and his breath was hot on her face. Her senses were overwhelmed now and she knew it wouldn't be long before he completely seduced her and she was in his bed, writhing beneath him. Somebody help me, her mind screamed as he continued, "I am sorry luv," he murmured, his lips only an inch away now, "Why don't ye just let ol' Jack make everythin' right between us." His lips descended on hers and she was about to respond when a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Go away!" Jack half-growled, half-yelled at the door. Laughing could be heard on the other side followed by Captain McCarthy's voice, "Ah, come on Jack. Do an old friend a favor!" Jack sighed and opened the door reluctantly. A very drunk captain stumbled in but straightened up when he saw Amanda in a sad attempt to cover his drunkenness. "Miss Smith, my! Don't you look lovely?" He stared at her dreamily for a moment as Amanda tried to hide a giggle. He responded with a seductive smile and said, "Very lovely indeed. And a little lonely, Miss Smith, are you in need of some company this evening?" He was so handsome that Amanda almost agreed, even in his drunken state but instead politely said no and slipped back to her cabin unnoticed as Jack and Michael began to talk. 


	10. Finally, he's a knight in shining armor

Okay y'all, here's chapter ten and I expect a loooooot of reviews for this puppy!  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Amanda told herself as she paced her narrow cabin. She couldn't believe that she had let him kiss her again. She was supposed to be strong and not give in to his false charms, but the moment he had come close and given a half-hearted apology she had collapsed in his arms like a lump of goo. "Stronger than Annabella, my ass," she muttered under her breath then blushed lightly at her own choice of words. It wasn't until after being on that damned boat for a month that Amanda had started cussing and she wasn't proud of it at all.  
  
Her moral structure had been slowly deteriorating over these past weeks and she hated it. She felt as though she were slowly selling bits and pieces of her soul to the devil. There was no good on this ship, only evils that wore the faces of angels and deceived you into compromising your own morality. Amanda felt suffocated; she needed to get off of this boat or have some sort of escape. When she started to feel the churning in her stomach she knew she would throw up soon.  
  
Amanda raced up out of her cabin and up the stairs and onto the main deck. She pushed herself against the railing and vomited over the side of the ship. She had to hold her own hair this time as her body ridded itself of every last bit of matter in her stomach. Amanda tried to slow her breathing down as she wiped traces of bile and tears from her face.  
  
"Oh my poor little darling, you've got an upset stomach don't you?" Amanda whirled around to see Captain Michael standing a few feet behind with a compassionate look in his eyes and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Amanda stood up straight and smoothed her hair back, "I think I may have eaten something bad, Captain. I feel much better now so I think I'll just go back down-" She stopped short when he stepped closer and touched her face. His cool fingertips traced her boned structure; they ran across her cheekbones, traced her jaw line, his forefinger ran across her bottom lip. He stepped even closer to her as he cupped the side of her face. As he leaned in to kiss her, Amanda desperately tried to think of a good excuse to get out of this.  
  
She knew she couldn't just say she didn't want to kiss him, Amanda had learned that men around here would keep pushing until they had a reason for pulling away. They seemed to know when the women they were seducing wanted to be kissed and when they really actually didn't. Amanda knew that Captain Michael's radar was picking up that she did in fact want to be kissed and she was just worried about the consequences, so he would keep trying to kiss her until she either gave in or found a good reason for him to stop. "You do realize that I just threw up," she blurted out. His eyes snapped open and then narrowed slightly in disappointment, "That is true, isn't it," he murmured. "You know, I have the perfect medicine for an ill stomach which works equally well in covering up bad breath." He held up the bottle of whiskey in front of her face and gently shook it suggestively.  
  
"I've never drank before in my life," Amanda tried to reason but the captain just smiled and said, "Well, you are Irish my dear girl. It's about time you started." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the galley. Amanda struggled a little at first but he just pulled her close to him and put his arm around her shoulders. Jack and Annabella were both in the room, laughing as though they were having a good time. When the captain put a drink in front of her she decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a little fun, besides Amanda was sure she would be able to control herself if this new captain tried to get fresh.  
  
Two hours later Amanda couldn't really see straight, the room seemed to be spinning and she knew that Captain Michael was talking to her but she couldn't really focus on the words. She finally found his face in the sea of spinning colors and waved her arms around a little in an attempt to make his face stop moving so she could focus on it. He repeated what he had said earlier and to Amanda it sounded like, "I think you're done love, how about I take you to your cabin?" Amanda reached out to touch his face but somehow missed it and her arm fell back to her side. Suddenly, his face disappeared from her line of vision and she sat frowning for a moment trying to figure out how that had come to pass when she felt what she assumed was someone helping her stand and together they began to walk. Amanda was doing just fine until the arm that had been supporting her was suddenly gone and she fell to the floor very ungracefully. Someone picked her up and carried her back to her cabin.  
  
When they had gotten inside the room and the door was closed the person set her down. Amanda turned to look at this person and even in the dim light she could tell that it was a smiling Captain Michael. He took no time in pushing her gently against the wall and pressing himself up against her. Amanda responded without thinking, her bodies instinctive desires completely dominating her actions. He bent his head and began to kiss her. They weren't like Jack's kisses; passionate but skilled. Michael's kisses were sloppy and wet, his tongue licking at her lips. His hands started to unlace her dress and within a minute her dress was on the floor and she was in nothing but her chemise.  
  
They had somehow gotten to the bed. Michael lay on top of her, pressing his hardness against her. Amanda lay submissively beneath him with her legs wrapped around him, unable to even move as his hand moved from where they were massaging her breasts to push her skirt up. He caressed her thighs as his mouth moved to her now bare breasts and he started sucking at her taut nipples. Amanda moaned in pleasure, it felt so good and she felt so relaxed. He moved her skirt up around her waist and grabbed her ass with both hands, massaging as he rubbed her harshly against his erection. He suddenly let her go as someone burst through the door.  
  
It was Jack and he looked out of breath. Amanda had quickly scrambled to cover herself up before he saw anything, which fortunately he didn't. She felt Michael's pleasant weight removed and had to bit back a groan of unhappiness. Jack looked at Michael like a scolding mother would look at her naughty child, "Come on Mike, she's nearly passed out drunk and you know she'd hate both of us in the morning." Michael sighed and looked back at Amanda who was so weak she couldn't even sit up and responded, "You're right, mate. She was so responsive though. And soooo sweet." Jack grinned and said, "Yeah, I know just what you're talking about," and winked at Amanda but she didn't really get the joke and so she just laid her head back and closed her eyes. In a moment she was passed out.  
  
Jack patted a very frustrated Captain Michael on the back as he walked out the door. After he shut the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He sighed as he gently pushed some stray hairs off of Amanda's face. After pulling the light blanket up over her sleeping form, he kissed her gently on the forehead and then went back up to the party still raging in the galley. 


	11. love ahhhh

Wow! It's been a really long time. Sorry y'all, I sorta forgot. Review, review, review!  
  
A loud crash awakened Amanda from a state of something closer to death then sleep. She jumped so loud from the noise and twisted so awkwardly to see what made it all in the same moment that she fell from the bed and crashed loudly on the floor in a heap of blankets. "So here you are!" said Annabella accusingly from the doorway. Amanda racked her aching brain to find some sort of sensible reply until she heard a groan from her bed and realized that the comment wasn't even directed at her. Amanda looked to her bed to see a shirtless captain Sparrow rousing himself from his sleep. While Amanda wondered how he had ended up there Annabella began to talk quickly in a whining voice that was so high pitched it caused Amanda's already hurting head to feel like it was going to explode. "So you just screw me after getting me drunk and then scurry over here to spend time with your more favored girl," she paused to allow him to interject and tell her that she was his favorite girl but he just looked at her and then pleadingly at Amanda. Annabella drew in a deep breath so she could, undoubtedly, scream out multiple curses on his heirs and plagues on his house and all other manner of high-bred insults but Amanda, for one, was not in the mood to listen to Annabella's snobbery. She disentangled herself from her sheets, stood up, pushed Amanda back, shut the door in her face, locked it, crawled back into bed, threw the blankets over her head, and tried to fall back to sleep.  
  
Her attempt proved to be futile however, because as soon as she had closed her eyes Jack pulled the blankets down and began to kiss her nose and mouth and closed eyelids until she finally opened her eyes. "That . . . was perfectly loevely," he said in a low voice. She allowed him a little smile remembering hazily him rescuing her from her own drunken behavior the night before. "I thought so to," she murmured back. He kissed her again on the mouth and this time Amanda responded, allowing him to roll on top of her. She had forgotten how pleasant his weight atop her felt. When he took time to breath she whispered, "You took care of me last night?" He nodded. She grinned, "Thank you." He smiled back, "No problem, love. Didn't want that rascal McCarthy getting a hold of ye before I had my say." She nipped him gently on his chin and asked, "And what is you say?" He blew a raspberry against her throat, making her laugh loudly before answering, "That I don't mean to be such an ass to you, that I don't give a flying fuck about Annabella, and it is my intent to keep you aboard this ship, make mad love to you every night and sometimes in the mornings, and never let you go." She smiled, "I love you too, Jack." He grinned at her and then without warning jumped up, bringing her with him, and began to dance with her around the room.  
  
Later that day. . .  
  
"I don't understand why I can't learn to fence in a dress, that's how all the other girls did it," Amanda whined as she was pushed unwillingly up the stairs by Jack. "Well love, they all are terrible at fencing and if you're gonna be living the life of a pirate you'll need to be good at fencing." Amanda finally allowed herself to be pushed out into the sunlight. Captain Michael, who had been lounging against the railing, laughed so hard he spit his mouthful of ale out when he saw her. The rest of the crew didn't attempt to hold back their snickering either. Amanda was clad a pair of Jack's old pants that were far to large for her and had to be held up by a rope around her waist and an old white shirt of his that was so large that even on the highest button it sagged so low around the neckline that it showed the tops of her breasts. Her mass of black hair was plaited and held back by a scrap of material. Jack walked up behind her, patting her back and said, "See, I told ye they wouldn't laugh at ye." He handed her a slim sword and Amanda took it, surprised at how heavy it was. Jack moved so that he was facing her, "Let's see what ye can do then," he said and took one swing at her. Amanda's sword fell to the floor with a clang and she turned a bright shade of red as the crew's snickering turned to hooting laughter. "Can't we do this somewhere else?" she asked Jack as she picked up her sword. He grinned, "Nope, it builds character as well as skill," he said as he swung at her once more and the sword fell, again, to the floor. Amanda rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day.  
  
That evening Amanda ate dinner with the crew at Jack's request. She had eagerly nodded when he had asked her. The slight ache in her chest had grown into a burning which caused her to feel like she could leap to the moon if he asked it of her. Whenever he looked at her, she blushed and whenever he came within three feet of her, she began to shake. Amanda felt a twitter at all times and longed for the moment when they could be alone again tonight. He had already asked her earlier if she would spend the night with him in his cabin tonight, and she had once again just eagerly nodded yes, too nervous to speak coherently.  
  
Dinner went well and Amanda managed to keep her face from turning bright red whenever Jack looked at her, she did blush however when he attempted to bring her into the conversation. After a moment of stammering when he asked her her opinion on how corn beef was best served he allowed her to relapse into silence, taking mercy on her suddenly nervous state. This display of new kindness and caring seemed to sweet to Amanda that she almost cried. It was then that she realized that she needed to get a grip on her emotions. . . and maybe stop drinking the ale in front of her which seemed to be replenished by Jack the moment she finished each mug. She fixed her attention on Captain McCarthy who was talking about hi departure later that night from the black pearl onto his own ship. The two vessels had been anchored next to each other for a few day now in the port and both captain's agreed it was time to go their separate ways. She took vague interest when Jack said that they would be heading for Tortuga and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him which he returned with a grin that caused her to go a bright shade of violet. God, she thought, get a grip woman!  
  
Later that evening Amanda was walking on deck by herself when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, hoping to see Jack, but it was Michael. She smiled politely, trying not to think about the fact that she had come close to sleeping with him the night before. He obviously was not suffering from any embarrassment on account of it. He walked up to her and put a hand at the back of her neck, massaging gently. Amanda longed to shrug the hand off, but told herself that he was just being friendly. "You know," he said casually, "I couldn't help but notice that you and Jack seem to be getting along better." She smiled at him, not really knowing what he was getting at. He continued, "I've known Jack a long time and I know you think that he loves you but I've heard him say it to dozens of girls and he hasn't stayed with a single one for more then a month." Amanda felt her stomach flip-flop and her heart sink. She wanted to scream out that he was lying but she knew that he wasn't so she just let him finish while tears swelled in her eyes. "I'm not saying that he's a bad man. He probably honestly believes that he's in love with you but that doesn't mean that he is. I'm just trying to spare you from any pain." His voice changed then and his hand moved from her neck to around her waist and he pulled her close to him, "Why don't you come away with me tonight? You'll never have to see him or Annabella again, and I'll take good care of you," he nuzzled her hair, "such good care of you. . ." He trailed off and Amanda pushed him away but he yanked her back to him and pressed his mouth harshly against hers. She writhed in his grasp and whimpered, desperately trying to get away. She was dizzy with terror, no one had ever been this rough with her before and she didn't know whether to fight or scream. She opened her mouth to scream for Jack but Michael punched her across the face, knocking her out before she could let out a sound.  
  
Review!!!! 


End file.
